Gory Gory Hallelujah
by Della Diaz
Summary: In the sequel to the acclaimed "Glory Glory Hallelujah", Bree and Della present the chilling tale of Voldemort's return to Hogwarts. Please review.


GORY GORY HALLELUYAH  
  
BY DELLA N BREE  
  
"I love you, ROn!" Hermione yelled. She was sitting on Snap'es desk.  
  
"I LOVE U2!" Ron exclamed  
  
"Oh Ronnie I didn't know you had HEARD of U2!" Hermie said. "This can't get any better!"  
  
"I wonder what all the rukus is bout in my office?" Smape wondered a loud.  
  
He walked into it to find that fiendshly attractive mudblood and the redhired Weaslye boy doing what appeared to be...taxes?  
  
"Can I join? I don't understand the return slip..."   
  
Hermie i'ed him with a funny look on her face. "I never knew YOU did this kind of thing in your office, too, PRoffessorr..."  
  
"All the time.." He voice faded. Why were the pupils doing taxes without any clothing on?  
  
Besides, the pupil s belonged in his eyes, but Snape ignored his errant eyeballs and sat down to work with the equally newd students.  
  
Ron looked shocked. "Ew."  
  
"What? Have I done something wrong?" Snape asked, hopinmg to find approvale from some group, since his life was such an angsty cesspoolk.  
  
"Umm...yes. Your clothed."  
  
"My clothed what?" Proffessoorr Snape suddenly reallized that the previous statement had a misplaced homophone and quickly corrected his last speech.  
  
"Umm...yes. You're clothed." Snape immitated.  
  
He quickly shed his clothing, alisitating stares from Ron, and a "pshaw" from Hermie.  
  
His finely toned, museqlare body rippled. She remained unimpressed.   
  
Snape looked a bit put out. "I knever reallized you could spell muscular with a queue."  
  
"You can't, but you can witha q."  
  
Suddenly Voldermorte showed up and killed them all.  
  
His machined gun maked a nifty bang bang! Bang bang bang dang bang! noise  
  
Lang rymes with Bang.  
  
Bang n lang ryme wit Tang. I hate that organetang! hahahaa  
  
Tang rymes with Fang. Voldermorte went and killed Fang too cuz he is teh sux0rz.  
  
Then he ate Fang. With some Tang. then tge--and fava beans. Heeheehee I've never seen Silence of teh Lambs.  
  
They swear in moveis. Taht made Hermie kri.   
  
But she was dead so it didnt matter.   
  
Harri got killed nexzt. as he died he wanted Gloyr  
  
Glory was sad that Harry Dided. But she was pregnant with quadruplets so she was happy. There was two boys and three girls.  
  
When they were born, Glory dropped a banananananan on Harrio's grave  
  
She named her bayyyybiees Streep Harryio Mercy Martyre, Frayda Joely Bananarama jones, and those was the boyz.  
  
The girls was called Velvet Ingido Fonzzzzzzzzzzarellie, OBrien Et Al, and Ibby Shibby Jack Skids Jovanni.  
  
She loveded the bayrbies and evenchully got on welfare and aksidently drownded one. So it was byby Obie which was what she called OBrien, and that was how she got quadruplets.  
  
She didn't realaies that Ibby wasn't a man until Ibby turned tewnty. The name confuuseed her mooter.   
  
TTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJJJJJHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDd--if you arnt as coooolly fllluuuuent as use.   
  
RThes next part is in Spanish becuz were ultre super fluent and is gonna proof it dagnabbit.  
  
GORY GORY HALLELUYAH DURCH DELLA N BREE "ich liebe dich, ROn!" Hermione gekreischt. Sie saß auf Snap'es Schreibtisch. "I LIEBE U2!" Ron exclamed "OH- Ronnie, das ich nicht kannte, daß Sie hatten gehört von U2!" Hermie gesagt. "dieses kann nicht irgendwie erhalten zu verbessern!" "ich wundere mich, was das ganzes rukus ist Zeitraum in meinem Büro?" Smape wunderte sich ein lautes. Er ging in es dieses fiendshly attraktive mudblood finden und redhired Weaslye Junge das Tun, was schien... Steuern zu sein? "kann ich verbinden? Ich verstehe nicht den Rückholbeleg... " Hermie i'ed ihn mit einem lustigen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. "ich wußte nie, daß SIE diese Art der Sache in Ihrem Büro auch PRoffessorr... taten" "die ganze Zeit." Er äußert verblassen. Warum taten die Pupillen Steuern ohne irgendeine Kleidung an? Außerdem gehörte die Pupille s in seinen Augen, aber Snape ignorierte seine errant Augäpfel und saß hin, um mit den newd Kursteilnehmern gleichmäßig zu arbeiten. Ron schaute entsetzt. "Ew." "was? Haben Sie I falsch erfolgt etwas?" Snape bat, hopinmg, approvale von irgendeiner Gruppe zu finden, da sein Leben solch ein angsty cesspoolk war. "Umm... ja. Ihre gekleidet." "mein gekleidet was?" Proffessoorr Snape reallized plötzlich, daß die vorhergehende Aussage ein verlegtes Homophon hatte und behob schnell seine letzte Rede. "Umm... ja. Sie werden gekleidet." Snape immitated. Er verschüttete schnell seine Kleidung, alisitating starrt von Ron und von einem "pshaw" von Hermie an. Seins fein getont, museqlare Körper geplätschert. Sie blieb unimpressed. Snape schaute eine Spitze, die heraus gesetzt wurde. "I knever reallized Sie konnte muskulöses mit einer Warteschlange buchstabieren." "Sie können nicht, aber Sie können witha q." Plötzlich zeigte Voldermorte oben und tötete sie alle. Seine bearbeitete Gewehr maked einen geschickten Knallknall! Knallknallknall dang Knall! Geräusche Lang rymes mit Knall.   
  
Knall n lang ryme Esprit Zapfen. Ich hasse dieses organetang! hahahaa Zapfen rymes mit Reißzahn. Voldermorte ging Reißzahn cuz auch töten, das er teh sux0rz ist. Dann aß er Reißzahn. Mit etwas Zapfen. dann tge -- und fava Bohnen. Heeheehee I haben nie Ruhe der teh Lämmer gesehen. Sie schw50ren in den moveis. Taht bildete Hermie kri. Aber sie war so es didnt Angelegenheit tot. Harri erhielt getötetes nexzt.   
  
während er starb, wünschte er Gloyr Ruhm war daß Harry Dided traurig. Aber sie war mit quadruplets schwanger, also war sie glücklich. Es gab zwei Jungen und drei Mädchen. Als sie geboren waren, ließ Ruhm ein banananananan auf Grab Harrios fallen Sie nannte ihre bayyyybiees Streep Harryio Gnade Martyre, Frayda Joely Bananarama Jones, und die waren das boyz. Die Mädchen wurden Velvet Ingido   
  
Fonzzzzzzzzzzarellie, OBrien Et al. und Ibby Shibby Jack Gleiter Jovanni angerufen. Sie loveded die bayrbies und erhielt evenchully auf Wohlfahrt und drownded aksidently ein. So war es byby Obie, das war, was sie OBrien nannte, und der war, wie sie quadruplets erhielt. Sie nicht realaies, daß Ibby nicht ein Mann war, bis Ibby tewnty sich drehte. Der Name confuuseed ihr mooter.  
  
Srry bout the paragraphs. the trans--our brains had troublies.   
  
REVIEW BUT B| NYCE.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
O   
  
0  
  
4  
  
4  
  
4  
  
4  
  
4  
  
4   
  
yuay 


End file.
